


Daisies don't know anything about love

by UsernamesAreAMortifyingOrdeal



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernamesAreAMortifyingOrdeal/pseuds/UsernamesAreAMortifyingOrdeal
Summary: He loves me.He loves me not.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Daisies don't know anything about love

A daisy petal falls, Ryusui sits alone. 

_He loves me ___

____

I'm confident and bold and can communicate what I want to have a healthy relationship! Of course he loves me! 

____

_He loves me not ___

______ _ _

I'm obnoxious and over the top and make everything about me. Could he ever love me?

______ _ _

_He loves me ___

________ _ _ _ _

We've been through so much together and he gets me. He doesn't give a ton of compliments but he shows affection in other ways.

________ _ _ _ _

_He loves me not ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

If he was interested he'd flirt back or at least encourage my flirting a little more. Is he even looking to date anyone at all?

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He loves me ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

If he was going to date anyone, I'd be a prime choice, he spends most of his time off with me and his sister. Who I might add definitely enjoys my company!

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He loves me not ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nothing but the stem now. Is the flower of all things right? Confident or obnoxious? Bold or Presumptuous? Which one am I in his eyes?

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Interrupting his spiralling thoughts, Mirai crashes into him. She's laughing, and behind her is Tsukasa giving chase. They're clearly playing tag.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ryusui play with us!" Mirai exclaimed, Tsukasa catching up with her. He scooped her up laughing with her. They look so happy and they want me to join them. I can be who I am with them.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They love me! ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
